1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology and more particularly to a connector with a locking and unlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable) connector is a high density and high speed pluggable connector. Generally, the QSFP connector disposes a locking mechanism. When the QSFP connector is connected to a receptacle connector, the QSFP connector is firstly inserted into a shielding case and is fixed in the shielding case by the locking mechanism, thereby ensuring the connection safety between the QSFP connector and the receptacle connector. When needing to disconnect the QSFP connector from the receptacle connector, the QSFP connector is firstly detached from the shielding case by an unlocking mechanism, so the QSFP connector can be fast pulled out from the receptacle connector.
However, the connector is becoming smaller and smaller, and the intensive degree of the receptacle connector in an electronic equipment is gradually increased. Therefore, the mechanism attaching or detaching the QSFP connector from the shielding case becomes more complex, and the operation thereof also becomes more difficult.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a new connector to simplify the lock and unlocking mechanism and further simplify the operation thereof.